Lessons Learned
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: Every Friday night, Fang and Max have a "movie night," ever since kindergarten, especially since they're best friends. When all their friends want to set them up, they leave only romantic movies for them to choose from. After watching these movies, will Fang and Max realize they're meant to be together, or will they still be oblivious?


Lessons Learned

Summary:Every Friday night, Fang and Max have a "movie night," ever since kindergarten, especially since they're best friends. When all their friends want to set them up, they leave only romantic movies for them to choose from. After watching these movies, will Fang and Max realize they're meant to be together, or will they still be oblivious?

* * *

Max Martinez tied her brownish-blondish hair into a messy ponytail as she made her way to the kitchen – specifically the freezer. She reached into the cold blast of air and pulled out the half-gallon tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and put it down on the kitchen table, along with an ice cream scoop, two bowls, and two plastic spoons.

Heading into the pantry, she grabbed two bags of microwaveable popcorn. Ripping the plastic off, she shoved the first bag into the microwave, and tapped her foot impatiently as it popped. After it finished, she did the same with the other bag, and then dumped all the contents into one huge, green bowl. She set the green bowl down on the table, and seized the ice cream scoop. Forcefully taking the sticky lid off the tub of ice cream, she started taking out scoops of her favorite ice cream and putting them into the bowls.

The doorbell rang, and Max washed her sticky hands off. She ran to the front door and unlocked, cracking a grin at the guest. "Fang!" she said excitedly. "You're here early?" Her heart leaped a little at the fact he was there early, but she ignored it, since it was a regular thing.

The boy, Fang Ride, shrugged, and from behind his back he pulled out a bag of movies. "I brought movies," he mumbled, looking down into the bag. "But you wanna know what happened? It was really peculiar," he mused. "_Someone _replaced all our regular movies."

"With what?" Max growled, already getting an idea of who had done it. She motioned for him to come inside, and locked the door behind him.

Fang glanced at Max before looking back down at the bag. "_Romance_," he spat.

* * *

"We don't have anything other than romance either," Max muttered, digging through the shelves of movies. "I have a feeling Ella and Nudge put us up to this."

"Both of our sisters?" Fang asked, faking astonishment. "Nudge obviously replaced everything in my house, and Ella obviously did the same in yours. Where would they have kept the other movies though?"

Max shrugged, getting up and digging through Fang's bags of movies. "I have no idea, but I bet you that Angel, Gazzy, and even Iggy all helped them with this."

"Why the hell would they do this in the first place?" he asked, getting even more outraged by the minute.

Max shrugged again and shook her head. "Calm down," she mumbled, pulling out three movies from his bag. She showed them to Fang, and mumbled, "These may be decent, but I dunno."

"Post-Grad, Sky High, and 13 Going On 30?" Fang pondered. "I dunno…"

Max scoffed. "It's better than everything else they left us with." Fang nodded, his long black hair getting in his eyes.

Max walked over to the living room with the three DVDs in her hand, calling out, "Mom isn't here, and Ari and Ella went over to Iggy's, along with Nudge. The house is to ourselves!"

"Your point?" Fangs low voice rumbled teasingly.

Max rolled her chocolate brown eyes and handed him his bowl of ice cream. Max popped in 13 Going On 30 and the both of them got situated.

"Maybe they're okay," Max muttered to Fang as she took her seat on the couch next to him.

"Maybe so."

* * *

"That was a bad movie," Max and Fang both declared at the same time, right after the movie was over. Max laughed and Fang cracked a smirk.

"The plot was way cliché, and overused," Max added.

The fact that the movie had been mostly about two best friends getting together hadn't struck the two, and they carried on with their activities, oblivious with the lesson their friends were trying to teach them.

"Sky High next?" Max asked Fang, turning to him.

He nodded, his long, shaggy black hair falling into his eyes once again. She reached up and swiped the hair out of his eyes, and mumbled, "That was bothering me." Fang shrugged, and walked over to the Martinez's DVD player, slipping in Sky High. He walked back to the couch, the spot where Max had touched him tingled a little.

"I think this one's bit more action-y," Max called as Fang traced the spot on his forehead, going back to the kitchen for more popcorn.

"Hopefully."

* * *

Max looked at the screen rolling the credits, and decided on saying, "I think I liked that better than 13 Going On 30."

"Me too," Fang agreed, licking a spoon of ice cream. "Last one for the night, or did you want to watch more?" Fang hoped that she'd stay awake with him and watch a couple of more, even though they were romantic movies.

Max shrugged, and fixed her ponytail. She grabbed a red blanket and draped it over the both of them. "Depends."

Fang nodded affirmatively, and put in Post-Grad.

About halfway through, Max rested her head on Fang's shoulder, and he comfortably put an arm around her shoulders, bring them a little closer.

Max brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, yawning loudly.

"This is kind of boring," Fang whispered.

Max shrugged. "Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

It wasn't till the end of Post-Grad that the two realized what their friends were putting them up to.

Max and Fang stayed in the same position even after the movie was over, and Max whispered, "Do these kinds of things actually happen in real life?"

Fang shrugged lightly, so he didn't hurt Max's head, which was still resting on his shoulder. "I dunno, Max. I mean, it probably could."

"Do they happen all the time?"

Fang yawned, and mumbled, "Does what happen all the time?"

"This whole…best friends fall in love thing."

"I'm not sure," Fang responded, his voice tight. "Maybe. Maybe not."

It was only then, that the both of them realized that they really had feelings for each other.

* * *

The next morning, Max woke up in her bed, and she'd sworn that she fell asleep on the couch.

On her nightstand was a note, saying:

_Hey, I went back home after you fell asleep…which was maybe….around 1 in the morning? Well anyways, I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday, but I just wanted to know, what would you think if I asked out Lissa? I mean, I know you don't like her, but would you like her if I went out with her?_

_~Your dearest Sir Fangsalot_

Max rubbed her eyes open even more, and read the note at least twice more, and then sprang up from bed.

She quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She grabbed a waffle that her sister, Ella, had put in the toaster for herself.

"Hey!" Ella exclaimed. "That was mine!"

Max rolled her eys and in a rush, she stuffed the waffle in her mouth and said, "Sorry, I need to talk to Fang!"

She slipped on a pair of red Converse and flew out the door.

Ella looked down at her phone and typed away.

_It worked. She's coming over._

* * *

Nudge Ride opened the door for a panting, out-of-breath Max Martinez.

"If Fang here?" she asked breathlessly to Nudge.

Nudge blabbered away, and said, "Uh, yeah, I think so. I think he was going to ask out Lissa, and if you ask me, that's the wrong choice. Oh, and Iggy's over too, and Gazzy and Angel with him, since he was supposed to babysit them anyways. So yeah."

"Did he already ask her out?" Max let herself in, slipping off the Converse on the porch.

Nudge shrugged. "He's upstairs."

She ran upstairs to Fang's room and knocked on it wildly.

Fang slowly opened the door. "Max?" he asked questioningly.

"Hey Max!" Iggy Griffiths, their friend, chirped.

Gazzy and Angel, his younger siblings, peered from behind Iggy. "Hi Max!" they chorused.

"Hey guys," she said, flashing them a smile. "I, um, need to talk to Fang…alone."

Iggy, Gazzy and Angel all headed out of the room, hanging their heads a little. "Sorry," Max added. "It'll only be a couple of minutes."

"What's up?" Fang asked, closing the door behind Max.

Max stuck her hand in her jacket pocket and fished around for the note. She pulled it out and held it in front of him.

"You can't date _Lissa_!" Max burst outrageously, before Fang could reply to the note. "You just can't! It's stupid…_she's _stupid! Why would you want to date her? She's so…ugh! Fangles, you listen to me. You just absolutely can't go out with her! You'd be the laughing stock of the school, going out with the slut! I mean, think about it! You just can't! You can't, because I'm in love with you!"

She hadn't realized the words that had rolled out of her mouth until she had actually said them, and she quickly shut her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Fang asked, glancing back down at the note.

Since she'd already said it, she just thought that there was no turning back. "I'm in love with you, Fang. I don't know for how long, but I'm really sorry it took me so long to realize it," she said in a quieter voice. "But if you really like Lissa, then go ahead. I'd be happy to support you with…that…and stuff."

Fang took a step closer to Max, and they were face to face now.

"For starters, Max," Fang bent down and whispered, "I didn't write this note."

Max looked up at him in horror, her eyes wide and her face as red as a cherry. "What?" she blurted. "So then I poured my heart out for – "

Fang cut her off by whispered, "Secondly, I love you too."

Max's eyes widened even more, if that were even possible, and she squeaked, "Really?"

Fang nodded, and cupped her face.

"I love you," he said, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

They pulled apart, and this time, Max got the chance to say, "I love you too," before sealing their love with another kiss.

* * *

_Anyone else thought it was a bit cliche? Sorry._

_SO another one-shot made for Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, Anna Ride, and Piper Eliabeth Mclean's Starlit Awards. _

_Review please?_

_Thanks!_

_~UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS_


End file.
